1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a method of producing a photographic print. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a method of producing a photo-graphic print, which are adapted to photographic printing service of various types.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is a known type of lens-fitted photo film unit in which a frame size is changeable between a standard size and a panoramic size, and either is determined selectively to take an exposure. The lens-fitted photo film unit has two light-shielding plates rotatable upon being operated externally on the rear of an exposure unit. In the exposure of the panoramic size, a width of the exposure aperture defining an exposure region is reduced. Another type of the lens-fitted photo film unit is sold in the market. In this type, an exposure mode is changeable between a macroscopic mode and a standard mode. An additional lens element is movably disposed to set either of the exposure modes.
Also there is a type of the lens-fitted photo film unit in which a taking lens has a great focal length for telephotography. A length of an optical path from the taking lens to the photo film is considerably great. Therefore two mirrors are incorporated in its optical system for forming the optical path in a Z-shape. This is effective in reducing a back-to-front thickness of the lens-fitted photo film unit to ensure portability.
According to the Advanced Photo System, there is a photo film cassette of IX 240 type, of which a back surface of the photo film is wholly coated with a coating of a transparent magnetic recording layer. Various data are recordable to the magnetic recording layer, including data for designating the number of photographic prints to be produced, data for designating a printing aspect ratio irrespective of the equal size of the exposure region, and other data of printing conditions. Note that types of the printing aspect ratio includes the H size or standard size (89xc3x97158 mm), the panoramic size (89xc3x97254 mm) and the C size (89xc3x97127 mm).
There is also a known method of image synthesis for use with the lens-fitted photo film unit. Additional transparent film is previously supplied, has an auxiliary image such as letters or symbols printed thereon, and is fitted on sides or at corners of an exposure aperture of the lens-fitted photo film unit. Each time that an exposure is taken in the lens-fitted photo film unit, the letters or symbols are exposed to overlap on the predetermined position of the imaging frame.
According to the known photofinishing system associated with the IX 240 type of the photo film, only the above-described kinds of printing service are available. To extend variety in the printing service for the lens-fitted photo film unit, it is conceivable to provide the lens-fitted photo film unit with a magnetic recorder device. However the magnetic recorder device is expensive, and essentially inconsistent with the lens-fitted photo film unit of which a cost should be low. It is practically possible to provide the lens-fitted photo film unit with a selector mechanism of a low cost for the purpose of changing the size of the exposure region or designating a macroscopic mode. However any other selector mechanism more complex than those types would be impractical, such as a mechanism for changing over the focal length of the taking lens.
In the above telephoto type of the lens-fitted photo film unit, the optical path is Z-shaped in view of the portability. However, there remains a problem in a considerable size in comparison with the standard type of the lens-fitted photo film unit. The optical system for determining the Z-shape of the optical path increases the manufacturing cost.
It is possible for a user orally to instruct a photofinisher to apply a desired one of the printing conditions when he or she requests photofinishing. However, he or she must give suitable instructions in relation to each strip of photo film, each imaging frame, and each of the printing conditions. There is a possibility of errors in such instructions. In a photo laboratory, printing operation is complicated due to the printing conditions designated separately between the imaging frames and strips of photo films.
The photo film exposed in the lens-fitted photo film unit having the mechanism for the image synthesis includes the auxiliary image exposed together with the subject image. Even if the user wishes to obtain the photographic print from which the auxiliary image such as letters or symbols is eliminated, it is impossible to produce such prints.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit of which photo film can be subjected to printing in extended variety of printing service without high cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit and a photographic print producing method in which efficiency of printing operation with the photo film can be high even with the extended variety of printing service.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted photo film unit and a photographic print producing method in which photo film can be subjected to printing with image synthesis at a low cost easily.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a lens-fitted photo film unit is provided with a housing which incorporates a mechanism for taking an exposure, and is pre-loaded with unexposed photo film. Plural optical indicia are imprinted in an optical manner in positions outside each imaging frame on the photo film, the positions being different from one another, a combination of the plural optical indicia designating a printing condition for printing of the each imaging frame.
In a preferred embodiment, a first optical indicia is imprinted previously on a first edge of the photo film outside imaging frames in an optical manner. An indicia recorder imprints a second optical indicia on a second edge of the photo film outside the imaging frames in an optical manner each time that one exposure is taken, wherein a combination of the first and second optical indicia designates a printing condition for each of the imaging frames.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the photo film has photo film data, prerecorded thereon, for signaling a printing condition directly or indirectly, the printing condition being predetermined for production of a photographic print from an imaging frame.
Furthermore, the printing condition is to trim a predetermined trimmed region from an exposure region of the each imaging frame exposed through a taking lens, and to obtain the photographic print by enlarging the predetermined trimmed region at a predetermined printing magnification.
In another preferred embodiment, an operation member is externally operable, for selecting one of plural printing conditions for each of imaging frames, the plural printing conditions being predetermined for producing a photographic print from the imaging frames. An indicia recorder optically imprints a predetermined optical indicia on the photo film at the each imaging frame in association with the one printing condition. The photo film has photo film data, prerecorded thereon, for signaling directly or indirectly that the optical indicia designates the one printing condition.
Furthermore, the printing condition is to enlarge the each imaging frame in two directions at respective printing magnifications in accordance with the optical indicia to obtain the photographic print, the two directions being parallel to respectively shorter and longer sides of a rectangular exposure region of the each imaging frame.
The photo film further includes a magnetic recording layer formed on a back surface opposite to an emulsion surface. The photo film data is magnetically recorded in a magnetic data track predetermined in the magnetic recording layer.
The photo film data is imprinted optically.
In a photographic print producing method, it is determined whether photo film data exists on the photo film, the photo film data representing a predetermined printing condition directly or indirectly. If the photo film data exists on the photo film, the printer is controlled according to the predetermined printing condition, so as to obtain the photographic print.
Furthermore, the printer is a digital printer in which an image of the imaging frame is photoelectrically converted to obtain image data, and the image is optically exposed on photographic paper according to the image data. The image data is processed according to the predetermined printing condition.
In a preferred embodiment, it is determined whether an optical indicia exists for the imaging frame on the photo film, the optical indicia being predetermined for one of plural printing conditions. It is determined whether photo film data exists on the photo film, the photo film data signaling directly or indirectly that the optical indicia designates the one printing condition. If the optical indicia and the photo film data exist on the photo film, the printer is controlled according to the one printing condition, so as to obtain the photographic print.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an operation member is externally operable, for selecting one of plural printing color-tone conditions for each of imaging frames, the plural printing color-tone conditions being predetermined for producing a photographic print from the imaging frames. A color-tone indicia recorder optically imprints a predetermined color-tone indicia on the photo film at the each imaging frame in association with the one printing color-tone condition. The photo film has photo film data, prerecorded thereon, for signaling directly or indirectly that the color-tone indicia designates the one printing color-tone condition.
Furthermore, the printing color-tone conditions associated with respectively the color-tone indicia are color printing, black-and-white printing, and monochromatic printing of a toned color.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the photo film includes encoded auxiliary image data, recorded magnetically or optically in a position outside the imaging frame or a position keeping the exposure safe, for representing a type of an auxiliary image, the auxiliary image being combined with the subject image for image synthesis in production of a photographic print.
Furthermore, the auxiliary image data is a single type of auxiliary image data, and the single type is recorded for each of imaging frames on the photo film.
In a preferred embodiment, the photo film includes encoded auxiliary image data, recorded magnetically or optically in a position outside the imaging frame or a position keeping the exposure safe, for representing a type of an auxiliary image, the auxiliary image being combined with the subject image for image synthesis in production of a photographic print. An operation member is operable externally, for selecting one of first and second predetermined printing conditions for the imaging frame, wherein the first printing condition is to print the subject image with the auxiliary image according to the imaging frame, and the second printing condition is to print the subject image without the auxiliary image according to the imaging frame. A data recorder records data of the one printing condition to the photo film for the imaging frame.
In another preferred embodiment, a data recorder records encoded auxiliary image data to the photo film magnetically or optically in a position outside the imaging frame or a position keeping the exposure safe, the encoded auxiliary image data representing a type of an auxiliary image, the auxiliary image being combined with the subject image for image synthesis in production of a photographic print.